Lines are in common usage which are made of numerous materials, including natural materials such as cotton and wool and synthetic materials such as nylon and steel. Where the line usage includes a person holding a line in tension there have been numerous devices constructed to store the line and to facilitate holding the line in tension by means of holding a comfortable handgrip.
Some devices such as Kuncz U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,458, a U.S. patent issued Aug. 26, 1975, provide a handgrip and serve solely to store lines.
Some devices such as Powell, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,746, a U.S. design patent issued Jan. 9, 1979, and Latimer No. 447,636, a British patent issued June 18, 1936 provide apparatus for both storing a line and maintaining a line in tension but they do not permit simple one-handed operation by which a line in storage on the device can be selectively released as it is being pulled off the storage reel.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus for storing a line and selectively adjusting the line extending from the apparatus while the line is in tension.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a line handle which stores the line and while being held by one hand selectively engages and disengages the line so as to adjust the amount of line being pulled from the handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a line handle which stores a line, permits one-handed selective engaging and disengaging of the line to adjust the length of the line extending from the handle and which permits mooring the line to a fixed place while maintaining the line in tension.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and descriptions.